familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Preston, Connecticut
|area_code = 860 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 09-62150 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0213492 |footnotes = }} Preston is a town in New London County, Connecticut, United States. The population was 4,726 at the 2010 census. The town includes the villages of Long Society, Preston City, and Poquetanuck. History In 1686, Thomas Parke, Thomas Tracy, and several others petitioned for and were granted by the Connecticut General Court authority to establish a plantation seven miles square to the east of Norwich and north of New London and Stonington. Owaneco, son of the Mohegan sachem Uncas, gave a confirmatory deed for the land in 1687. In October of that same year, the town was formally incorporated as Preston, named for the English city of Preston, Lancashire.F.M. Caulkins, History of Norwich, (Thomas Robinson, 1845)Connecticut Colony Public Records, Vol. III The Ecclesiastical Society of Preston was first organized in 1698, with the first meetinghouse located in present-day Preston City. At the request of residents in the northern part of Preston (now the town of Griswold), the North Society was established in 1716. A splinter group, the Separate Church of Preston, was established in 1747 and continued until 1817. The Preston City Baptist Church (now the Preston City Bible Church) was established in 1812.Connecticut Colony Public Records, Vol. IVPreston. First Congregational Church. The Bicentennial Celebration On August 4, 1954, an Air France Lockheed L-1049C Super Constellation flying from Orly Airport to Idlewild Airport crashed near Preston.http://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=F00F10FA3E55117A93C6A91783D85F408585F9 Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 2.71%, is water. Principal communities There were three distinct settlements in the town when it was first established:About Preston, Town of Preston website, accessed September 9, 2009 *Long Society *Preston City *Poquetanuck Other minor communities and geographic locations in the town are Hallville, Happyland, and Preston Plains. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,688 people, 1,837 households, and 1,359 families residing in the town. The population density was 151.7 people per square mile (58.6/km²). There were 1,901 housing units at an average density of 61.5 per square mile (23.8/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 95.63% White, 0.75% African American, 0.83% Native American, 1.15% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.51% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.39% of the population. There were 1,837 households out of which 30.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.9% were married couples living together, 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.0% were non-families. 21.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 4.95. In the town the population was spread out with 22.4% under the age of 18, 5.9% from 18 to 24, 29.4% from 25 to 44, 28.3% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 100.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.1 males. The median income for a household in the town was $54,942, and the median income for a family was $62,554. Males had a median income of $44,053 versus $28,226 for females. The per capita income for the town was $24,752. About 1.6% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.5% of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. Education According to the Preston Historical Society, "Schools were built in 'districts' to serve the local children, until two central schools, one on Poquetanuck and one in Preston City were built between 1938 and 1940." Currently, public education in Preston is administered by Preston Public Schools, which operates the Preston Veterans' Memorial School (Pre-K to Grade 5) and the Preston Plains Middle School (Grades 6-8). For high school, students go to multiple school districts of surrounding towns, including the Norwich Free Academy. Notable locations * Norwich State Hospital is in Preston. * Strawberry Park is located within Preston. On the National Register of Historic Places * Hallville Mill Historic District — Hallville Road, Hall's Mill Road, and Route 2A on Hallville Pond (added September 22, 1996) * Long Society Meetinghouse — built in 1819 on the site of an earlier meetinghouse and added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1976. * Poquetanuck Village Historic District — Roughly along Main Street between Route 117 and Middle Road and along School House and Cider Mill Road (added September 22, 1996) * Preston City Historic District — Amos and Old Shetucket Roads, Northwest Corner Road, and Route 164 (added August 31, 1987) Notable people *Nathan Belcher (1813–1891), lawyer, Connecticut state senator, and US congressman, born in Preston *Jonathan Brewster (1593–1659), buried in Preston *Isaac E. Crary (1804–1854), the first elected congressman from the state of Michigan, born in Preston *William Howard Doane (1831–1915), composer *Beriah Green (1795–1874), abolitionist and author born in Preston *Clarence Ellis Harbison (1885–1960), animal psychologist who lived his later life and died in Preston *John Haskell Hewitt (1835–1920), classical scholar and professor born in Preston *George D. Prentice (1802–1870), controversial newspaper editor born in town *Henry Brewster Stanton (1805–1887), abolitionist, social reformer and husband of Elizabeth Cady Stanton; born in town *George A. Starkweather (1794–1879), congressman for New York, born in Preston *Henry H. Starkweather (1826–1876), postmaster and congressman born in Preston *Joseph Steward (1753–1822), artist who studied and lived in Preston References External links *Town of Preston official website Category:Preston, Connecticut Category:Towns in New London County, Connecticut